Heroes Episode 45
The forty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Heroes. The next round of the world tournament is important to both Hajime and Renard, but only one can go on. Summary Kimari invites Mika as the next guest of her segment. Although Kimari hopes to discuss the previous match, all Mika wants is to advertise her shop, which is now selling tons of exclusive Bladra merchandise. Later, the matches for the semi-finals are announced. Hajime will battle Renard and Katabura will battle Tegamaru. Kimari comes to visit Hajime before his match. To help him relax (because somehow his winning will help her world domination plan) she gives him a massive purple onigiri. Meanwhile, Katabura and Nora Nyao go to see Renard, who is deep in thought. Katabura decides it's fine to interrupt him, so he goes up to him and starts talking. Renard doesn't mind though. Thinking about his match with Hajime, he believes that both are really equal in strength, so luck will determine the winner. To test if he's lucky, he flips a coin, and the side he chooses comes up. The two begin their battle, which is a pretty close match. Renard mentions that there was a person he knew, who trained in Battle Spirits because of his dream of becoming a great knight. Feeling that he couldn't catch up to a friend, that person stopped enjoying Battle Spirits. It was only after meeting another, who seemed to be fighting together with their spirits, that he started to love the game again, and became much stronger. Hearing the story, Hajime hopes to see that person battle one day. Renard replies that he was that person, and Hajime was the one he encountered. Once Hajime gets Saviour out, and has a lucky final draw, he's able to take control of the battle and win. Later, Hajime and Renard talk. Though earlier, Renard said that he felt no bitterness from losing, he actually was quite unsatisfied with it. He tells Hajime that in the future, he'll become stronger. Hajime agrees to do the same. Matches Hajime vs. Renard Turn 1 (Renard): ''' -Renard summons Camelot-Pawn at LV1 and Camelot Knight at LV2. He sets a burst. '''Turn 2 (Hajime): -Hajime summons Ohdoran and Armadidragon at LV1. He sets a burst. -Hajime attacks with Armadidragon. Renard blocks with Camelot Knight. Camelot Knight is destroyed. -Hajime attacks with Ohdoran. Renard blocks with Camelot-Pawn. Bother are destroyed. Being that Camelot-Pawn is a cost 0 spirit, this activates Camelot Knight's Immortality effect. It returns from the trash to the field. Turn 3 (Renard): -Renard summons another Camelot-Pawn and The DarkKnight Perceval. To pay the cost, he depletes Camelot-Pawn and Camelot Knight. -Renard attacks with The DarkKnight Perceval. Hajime takes a life. 4 lives remain. When his life was decreased, this was the trigger for his burst. It was The GlacialHero Lord-Dragon-Glazar, so he summons it. Turn 4 (Hajime): -Hajime brings both Glazar and Armadidragon to LV3. -Hajime attacks with Glazar. Renard takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Hajime attacks with Armadidragon. Renard takes a life. 3 lives remain. After his life was decreased, his burst activated. It was The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur, which could be summoned now that he had 3 or less lives. Turn 5 (Renard): -Renard brings both Swordius-Arthur and Perceval to LV2. -Renard attacks with The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur. With its LV2-LV3 effect when attacking, he can summon the Camelot Knight from his trash again at no cost. Hajime takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Renard attacks with Perceval. Hajime takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 6 (Hajime): -Hajime brings Glazar down to LV1 and summons another Armadidragon at LV3. He sets a burst. -Hajime attacks with Glazar. Renard takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Hajime attacks with Armadidragon. Renard takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 7 (Renard): -Renard brings Perceval and Camelot-Knight down to LV1. He summons The HolySwordDragon Ex-Wyvern. With its effect when summoned, he moves 3 core from one of Hajime's Armadidragon to the reserve, bringing it down to LV1. Finally, he braves The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur with The HolySwordDragon Ex-Wyvern. -Renard attacks with Camelot-Knight. Hajime takes a life. This was the trigger for his burst, The SuperHero Lord-Dragon-Saviour. To perform the tribute for its summon, he uses Glazar. With Glazar's effect, Hajime uses the cores in his field and reserve to restore his life to 5. Turn 8 (Hajime): -Hajime brings Lord-Dragon-Saviour up to LV3. He sets a burst. -Hajime attacks with Saviour. With its LV2-LV3 effect, he moves a core from his life onto Glazar. This gives all his spirits +5000BP. When his life is decreased, that activates his burst, The HeroDragon Lord-Dragon, which he summons. With Saviour's LV3 effect, because Hajime activated a burst, it's refreshed. Renard blocks with his brave spirit, which has a higher BP. Hajime plays Revelation Aura in flash timing, which gives Saviour 2000BP. Both are destroyed, but Ex-Wyvern remains on the field in spirit condition. -Hajime attacks with Lord-Dragon. Renard blocks with Perceval. Hajime plays Explosion Sword in flash timing. When a spirit in the Supreme Hero family, his Lord-Dragon, destroys only an opposing spirit, his opponent loses a life equal to the symbols on it. Because Perceval is destroyed, this takes Renard's last life. Winner: Hajime Cards Used Red SD06-001: Ohdoran SD01-007: The HeroDragon Lord-Dragon BS14-093: Revelation Aura BS16-074: Explosion Sword Purple BS17-011: Camelot Knight BS17-X02: The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur BS18-010: Camelot-Pawn BS18-017: The DarkKnight Perceval BS18-056: The HolySwordDragon Ex-Wyvern White BS18-032: Armadidragon BS18-X04: The GlacialHero Lord-Dragon-Glazar Red/White BS18-X01: The SuperHero Lord-Dragon-Saviour Featured Card The featured card is The DarkKnight Perceval. It can be summoned using the Immortality effect. Also, if one of your spirits with "DarkKnight" is destroyed, you can exhaust an opposing spirit. Cast Hajime Hinobori- Mana Hirata Arata Yakushiji- Wataru Hatano Kimari Tatsumi- Saki Fujita Kouta Tatsumi- Reiko Takagi Mika Kisaragi- Mikako Takahashi Antony Starck- Nobunaga Shimazaki Renard William Ardley- Daisuke Kishio Nora Nyao- Akemi Kanda Abura Katabura- Motoko Kumai Moshireeta- Sayaka Ohara Narrator- Junichi Suwabe Yui Inoue- Yui Inoue (Metele) Main Staff Script: Daisuke Ishibashi Storyboard: Mitsuko Kase Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Risshi Namikaze Category:Episodes: Heroes